Tudo o que resta
by e-Ifrit
Summary: O que sobrou daqueles que sobreviveram aos arquivos X? O que fizeram com suas vidas? O que será que tem pra ceia? :o


Atenção noromos alérgicos, voltem daqui mesmo, essa ficou muito fluffy!

Agradecimento mais que especial pra Thaís Arianne, a Thatá, que me ajudou a botar pra fora esse lado dripper que eu nem sabia que tinha. Essa fic antes era uma coisa e acabou virando essa coisinha de natal, mas quem teve a paciência de ler os pedacinhos originais disso aqui foi ela! Beijão, Thatá!

XXX WASHINGTON, DC  
FBI - DEPTO. ANTI-SEQÜESTRO  
23/12/2002 07:50AM

From:  
To:  
Date: Mon, 23 Dec 2002 05:13:37  
Subject: feliz natal encontro de natal no parque central, a partir das sete da  
noite. aguardamos voces.

A mensagem na tela deixou Doggett completamente pasmo. Ele sabia de quem era, e eles queriam um encontro, isso estava mais do que claro. Depois de sete meses desde a fuga aquilo só podia ser encrenca. E pelo jeito eles queriam a ele e à Monica neste encontro. Isso significava que ele teria que ligar para ela, depois de tanto tempo sem trocarem uma só palavra.

Quando voltaram do deserto foram transferidos de setores e, no caso de Monica, de cidade também. Ele ficou em Washington e agora estava na anti-seqüestros enquanto ela optou por voltar para Nova Orleans. Ele sabia em qual setor ela trabalhava, tinha o número do escritório, ela também sabia como encontrá-lo, mesmo assim nunca mais se falaram. Não sabia realmente qual seria sua reação quando se falassem, mas, sendo Monica, ela poderia perfeitamente agir como se tudo estivesse muito bem, então ele poderia se considerar um sujeito de sorte. O fato era que ele não tinha opção, teria que dar aquele telefonema.

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO  
CANTINA DO PIERO  
23/12/2002 12:18PM

"Acha que eles vão aparecer? E será que é seguro, será que não vão ser seguidos?" - Mulder olhou para Scully por cima do prato de espaguete.

"Mulder, se eles não aparecerem é porque... não, eles vão aparecer, claro que vão. E não vão ser seguidos, tenho certeza de que vão tomar todas as precauções." - Scully respondeu, impaciente - "Doggett conhece o endereço de e-mail que eu usei e vai saber fazer as coisas."

Mulder apenas deu de ombros, o que deixou Scully ainda mais impaciente. Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo o que ela contou sobre o tempo em que ele esteve longe, sobre a ajuda que recebeu, mesmo depois da fuga, aquele abismo entre os dois ainda era enorme. Ela não esperava que eles se tornassem amigos, mas também não era justo que Mulder ainda pusesse Doggett em descrédito depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

"Olha, Mulder, acredito que tudo o que eu te contei e até o que você presenciou já te deu provas suficientes de que eles estão do nosso lado, você não tem motivos para pensar dessa forma sobre eles."

"Desculpe." - Mulder brincava com o resto de macarrão, sem olhar para ela - "Desculpe se eu não tenho tanta certeza quanto você. Sabe, não tive a melhor das impressões quando os conhecí. O agente Doggett foi colocado nos arquivos X para me encontrar, é o que se sabe, mas também sabemos que Kersh o pôs lá para acabar com tudo, certo?"

"Tem razão, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Doggett é um homem de bem, Mulder, e eles não contavam com isso. Foi como quando me colocaram como sua parceira, esperavam que eu te derrubasse mas acabamos nos unindo pela causa, não foi?" - Scully estava mais uma vez disposta a acabar com aquela sombra de desconfiança que reinava na cabeça de Mulder.

"Sim, foi. Mas o homem não tinha o menor jeito para a coisa, você tem que concordar comigo." - Mulder disfarçou um sorriso de vitória quando Scully sorriu e baixou o olhar para disfarçar - "E a agente Reyes, quer me dizer o que é aquilo? Ela nem me conhecia, sabia da minha situação e ainda assim teve a coragem de me pedir ajuda sobre um caso que envolvia ninguém menos do que o filho do agente Doggett!!!" - Mulder agora ria abertamente - "E ainda sugeriu que eu tinha a mente fechada, logo eu! Me pergunto de onde ela tirou aquela idéia... e ela fica estudando as pessoas o tempo todo, é estranha!"

"Bem, se ela te pediu ajuda foi porque achou que você podia ajudar. Se disse o que disse, é porque foi isso que ela viu em você naquele momento e ela costuma falar tudo o que acha que tem que ser dito. Apesar de ser especialista no 'oculto', o que poderia lhe render um apelido bem parecido com o que você tinha no bureau, ela tem ótimas referências, é uma agente bastante elogiada e é extremamente observadora."

"Nossa, que defesa!" - Mulder respondeu, irônico - "Está certo, vamos aguardar então..."

NEW ORLEANS, LA  
FBI - DEPTO. DE CRIMES VIOLENTOS  
23/12/2002 01:11PM

"Ei, Monica, deixaram a sua correspondência na minha sala de novo..."

"Ah, obrigada, Luc."

Monica pegou os envelopes e sorriu agradecida para o rapaz. Percebeu que entre os envelopes pardos havia um que era diferente, branco e bem menor que os outros. Parecia uma carta social, o que em tempos de e-mail era muito estranho. Quem poderia ter mandado uma carta como aquela? Abriu e começou a ler antes mesmo de chegar à sua sala. O que viu logo nas primeiras linhas a deixou completamente sem chão, literalmente.

"Agente Reyes, você está bem?" - Uma das secretárias do andar correu na direção de Monica, amparando-a antes que caísse.

"Eu... obrigada, Ellen. Estou bem agora..." - Monica respirou fundo para recuperar o equilíbrio e conseguir chegar à sua mesa em segurança, ainda sob o olhar atento da secretária.

"Precisa tomar mais cuidado, agente Reyes... bem, tenho um recado para você, de Washington. O agente John Doggett ligou logo depois que você saiu para o almoço, pediu que você retornasse a ligação assim que chegasse, disse que era urgente."

"Obrigada, Ellen, eu vou retornar a ligação."

Monica foi para a sala, ainda mais surpresa. Agora eram duas coisas realmente estranhas, acontecendo praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro aquela carta, como aquelas pessoas conseguiram encontrá-la? Depois era John Doggett que, depois do que aconteceu e de meses sem trocarem uma só palavra, queria falar com ela 'com urgência'. A primeira coisa que pensou era que uma coisa estava ligada à outra, mas como poderia ser? Ela agora relia a carta, já considerando que por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, até que era uma boa coisa. Só não sabia se conseguiria fazer a coisa certa, já que na prática não tinha como unir as duas pontas. Com os olhos na carta, ela discou o número que Ellen havia anotado em um pequeno post-it.

WASHINGTON, DC  
FBI - DEPTO. ANTI-SEQÜESTRO  
23/12/2002 01:40PM

"John Doggett."

"John?"

Era ela. A voz era a mesma, a maneira como seu nome soava também. Sentiu-se congelar naquele instante, e detestou a sensação. Respirou fundo, tapando o fone com uma das mãos para que ela não ouvisse, e conseguiu controlar boa parte do pânico que se instalou.

"Monica?"

"Sim, sou eu, como vai?" - Ela tentava soar casual - "Recebí seu recado."

"Er... é, eu pedí que você me ligasse de volta porque... bem, como você está?"

Ele estava nervoso e Monica sabia disso, sabia que falar com ela não estava sendo uma boa experiência, e ela mesma não podia dizer que estava achando aquilo muito bom. Tinha muito o que dizer a ele, mas não tinha energias para isso. Nunca teve, senão já o teria feito há muito tempo. Adiar coisas não lhe era um hábito, aquela era a primeira vez que fazia isso. Seu lema sempre foi resolver as coisas no ato, nunca deixar arestas para trás, mas o momento era terrível, tinha aquela carta e claro que teria que contar a ele, afinal, esteve envolvido também e ela precisaria de ajuda. Só não conseguia parar de pensar no por quê de ele estar querendo falar com ela justamente naquele momento.

"Monica, ainda está aí?"

"Desculpe, me distraí..."

"Então, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, John, obrigada, mas me diga, por que me ligou?" - Ela resolveu tentar ir direto ao assunto.

"Bem... pode vir a Washington por uns dias?" - Doggett não queria se impor mas tinha que ser direto também - "Temos uma situação..."

"Uma situação?" - Era a terceira coisa estranha do dia para ela, com certeza - "Como assim, John?"

"Pode vir ou não?"

"Bem, posso..."

"Amanhã."

"Amanhã é Natal, John..." - Monica suspirou, indignada. O que mais ele queria?

"Tem que ser amanhã, Monica, eu sinto muito. Mas se não puder vir..."

"Ok, tudo bem, amanhã estarei aí. Acho que ainda consigo agendar um vôo..." - Ela se conformou, aquilo deveria ser mesmo muito grave.

"Não precisa agendar, já reservei seu vôo, embarque às nove e quarenta da manhã. Eu te pego no aeroporto..." - Ele aguardou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela ficou em silêncio - "Desculpe, Monica, eu tinha que ser rápido ou então corria o risco de você não conseguir estar aqui a tempo e... a sua presença é necessária."

"Não, tudo bem, eu entendo. Bem, nos vemos amanhã então."

"Obrigado, Monica, e desculpe mais uma vez..."

"Tudo bem, John, até mais."

Doggett ouviu o clique suave do telefone sendo desligado do outro lado. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquela foi uma conversa fácil, primeiro porque não conversaram realmente, segundo porque mesmo sem a conversa, aquilo foi o diabo de tão difícil. Jamais em todo o tempo que conhecia Monica pensou que um dia as coisas entre eles fossem ficar assim. Olhou para o relógio, ainda estava no meio da tarde, portanto ainda dava tempo para se preparar para o temido reencontro. Outra coisa que não podia negar era que se sentia feliz com a possibilidade de rever Dana Scully, e até Fox Mulder, com quem nunca chegou a se dar bem. Rever Monica seria bom também, embora isso lhe deixasse em pânico. Seria bom ver que estavam todos bem, ao menos. Checou o circular onde estava impressa a escala de fim de ano, como tinha férias acumuladas teria duas semanas de folga a partir do Natal. Melhor que isso era impossível.

NEW ORLEANS, LA  
FBI - DIRETORIA DE CRIMES VIOLENTOS  
23/12/2002 04:59PM

"Agente Reyes, em condições normais não permitimos esse tipo de coisa, mas considerando as circunstâncias e a necessidade, acho que podemos abrir uma exceção."

"Obrigada, senhor. Não haverá nenhum problema, estive treinando o agente Simon nos últimos dois meses, Luc é jovem mas vai se sair muito bem, tenho certeza."

"Sim, confio em você e no seu julgamento. Bem, está dispensada, agente. Telefone, mantenha-nos informados, está bem?"

"Claro, obrigada mais uma vez."

Monica saiu da sala do diretor delegado com a sensação de que seu jovem colega Luc seria efetivado em seu lugar, e isso a deixava estranhamente satisfeita. Foi direto para sua sala, já carregando uma caixa de papelão. Minutos depois já estava juntando seus itens pessoais, enquanto assoviava uma velha canção, uma que pensou já ter esquecido. Já não estava tão nervosa, até se sentia feliz. Aquele reencontro era necessário. Olhou para a caixa cheia de coisas, orgulhosa. No bolso do pesado casaco que usava ela levava a carta, precisava mostrá-la a Doggett.

WASHINGTON, DC  
AEROPORTO NACIONAL RONALD REAGAN  
24/12/2002 04:38PM

Doggett andava de um lado para o outro, mesmo com o saguão do aeroporto lotado por causa do dia de Natal. Parecia que toda a cidade estava alí esperando por alguém, entrando ou saindo da cidade. O vôo de Monica estava atrasado e não havia ninguém que conseguisse lhe dar uma informação coerente, o que o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Apesar de estar em constante movimento, tinha os olhos fixos no portão de desembarque por onde ela provavelmente iria chegar. Levou um susto quando sentiu um tapinha nas costas e seu nome sendo chamado pela voz mais do que conhecida.

"John?"

Ele se virou e lá estava ela, mesmo rosto, mesmos olhos, até um sorriso. Não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. Percebeu no mesmo instante que o que ela menos queria era uma discussão sobre o passado. Ela estava oferecendo paz e ele estaria danado se não aceitasse. Podia notar algo diferente nela, também. Podia ser o cabelo, estava mais comprido que da última vez que a viu, mas não era isso. Talvez as roupas, pareciam um bocado maiores do que as que ela costumava usar, mas também não podia ser isso. Se acreditasse em auras, diria que a dela estava dourada, era isso, ela tinha um brilho diferente. E estava olhando para ele intrigada, no momento.

"O que foi, vai ficar me encarando ou vai me cumprimentar, John Doggett?" - Ela tentou um gracejo, que saiu mais ríspido do que o devido.

"Desculpe, é que faz tanto tempo..."

Senso de humor um pouco mais ácido do que o normal, também. As coisas provavelmente mudaram, agora era tentar se readaptar, ele pensou. Tinham quase uma década de amizade, decidiu que não poria mais nada a perder e a abraçou gentilmente. Ela retornou o abraço e ele sentiu a risada que ela soltou e tentou disfarçar. Sim, ela estava tão feliz quanto ele, era óbvio. Um dia teriam a malfadada conversa sobre o que houve, mas isso não aconteceria tão cedo. Ele a afastou apenas para olhar melhor para ela.

"Monica, eu sei que é um pouco tarde para isso mas..." - Ele baixou o olhar por um instante, reunindo coragem para continuar - "...queria que me perdoasse por nunca mais ter te procurado, por não termos falado sobre..."

"John..." - Monica o interrompeu e ele ficou secretamente feliz por isso - "não vamos remexer no passado, sabe, ainda temos nossa amizade, não é? Não poderemos nunca consertar o que já passou, mas podemos cultivar o que ainda temos." - Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas mas não as deixou cair - "Bem, vamos sair daqui ou não? Não sei quanto à você, mas estou realmente com fome. Onde podemos comer nessa cidade em um dia de Natal?"

"Na minha casa, se você não se incomodar. É que a maioria dos lugares estão fechados..." - Ele ofereceu, timidamente.

"Eu acho ótimo, vamos então?" Ela estava mesmo disposta a deixar para trás qualquer constrangimento, então Doggett decidiu seguí-la nesse conceito. Enquanto saíam do aeroporto, ele a observava discretamente, vendo que ela estudava cada ângulo da cidade conforme andavam. Não estava nevando, mas uma garoa muito fina caía do céu, dando um aspecto de neblina às ruas. Dava para ver a saudade no rosto dela.

"Você fica na minha casa por esses dias, não é?" - Se ainda eram amigos, Doggett achou perfeitamente natural a oferta.

"Se não for te incomodar eu agradeço." - Ela respondeu, ainda olhando para o céu cinza - "Está de férias?"

"Estou. Deixei acumular e ganhei duas semanas..."

Os dois entraram no carro e seguiram para a casa de Doggett. Monica parou de contemplar a paisagem quando se lembrou de que ainda não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar alí.

"John, não vai me dizer o por quê de ter me chamado aqui?"

"Desculpe, eu devia ter explicado logo mas não podia fazer isso por telefone..." - Ele observou a expressão dela e viu uma sombra de reconhecimento - "eles entraram em contato comigo por e-mail, Monica, e marcaram um encontro hoje às sete no parque central."

Não foi exatamente uma surpresa para Monica, ela já imaginava algo parecido, mas era muita coincidência. Primeiro a carta, depois aquele encontro marcado. Era muita sorte, agora sim ela podia resolver de uma vez a situação.

FALLS CHURCH, VA  
RESIDÊNCIA DE JOHN DOGGETT  
24/12/2002 05:41PM

Quando chegaram, Doggett foi direto para a cozinha. Monica ainda observava tudo ao redor com uma expressão bastante nostálgica. Parecia que estava voltando no tempo.

"Você quer alguma coisa? Um café, talvez..."

"Você ainda tem chá por aí?" - Ela perguntou, enquanto tirava o enorme casaco.

"Chá?" - Ele perguntou, surpreso - "Tenho sim..."

Monica aguardava, sentada no sofá, enquanto Doggett parecia estar revirando a cozinha, o barulho de louça e gavetas de talheres sendo mexidos preenchia o silêncio da casa. Alguns minutos depois ele apareceu de volta na sala, com um pacote de amanteigados na mão.

"Encontrei uns biscoitos ótimos, você tem que experimentar. Mas que história é essa de você beber chá? Achei que com esse frio todo você iria preferir um bom caf..."

A imagem de Monica sentada em seu sofá fez com que Doggett derrubasse o pacote que trazia nas mãos. Depois de alguns segundos absolutamente parado, praticamente sem respirar, ele se aproximou dela e a olhou detalhadamente, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Sem nada dizer, ele se sentou na mesinha de café e Monica tinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto, como se já esperasse aquela reação.

"Eu sei, John, sei que está surpreso e que agora realmente precisamos conversar."

"Surpreso? Eu estou..."

"Chocado. E não sabe o que pensar. Acertei?"

Ele ouviu o apito da chaleira na cozinha e se levantou, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ela passava uma das mãos sobre o ventre e, apesar de estar séria, não parecia abalada. Se perguntava como ela podia estar tão calma, aquilo não era uma brincadeira, era uma criança, e poderia ser seu filho. A menos que não fosse, é claro. Detestou a idéia de ela estar esperando um filho de outro, e isso provavelmente foi denunciado pelo seu rosto, porque ela o estava olhando de um jeito engraçado.

"John, prometo que vou esclarecer tudo o que você quiser, mas, por favor, traga o nosso chá, café ou seja lá o que for que você está preparando lá dentro..."

Ainda se sentindo um idiota ele finalmente foi para a cozinha. Voltou com um café e um chá, e os biscoitos agora estavam dentro de um pote. Pôs tudo sobre a mesinha e se sentou no sofá, exatamente ao lado dela.

"Bem, para começar, quero que saiba que não te disse nada antes porque... bem, sabe que nunca te liguei pelo mesmo motivo que você nunca me ligou. Acho que essa parte já está mais que acertada, não está?"

"Claro, claro... já combinamos que não vamos discutir o que passou, eu sei."

"Mas vamos ter que mexer um pouquinho no passado para que eu possa explicar o que você está vendo aqui." - Ela alisou levemente o ventre e ele acompanhou o movimento com os olhos - "Esse bebê é seu, John, e acho que não precisamos falar sobre como ou quando ele foi feito."

Uma enorme confusão tomou conta de Doggett. Estava feliz de fato por saber que aquele filho era dele, mas também estava em pânico por não saber exatamente o que fazer ou que passo dar. E também estava magoado por saber que se não tivesse entrado em contato com ela, por causa do encontro marcado, ele provavelmente jamais saberia.

"Monica... quando soube do bebê, por quê não me avisou?" - Ele passou as mãos no rosto, tentando controlar as palavras - "Que você não quisesse falar comigo, tudo bem, mas um filho muda tudo... por quanto tempo mais você ia esconder isso de mim? Por acaso planejava não me contar nada?"

"É verdade, um filho muda tudo mesmo, só não muda o passado. Perceba, John, que tudo o que aconteceu não dependia só de mim. Tudo bem, eu ligaria para você, mas você conversaria comigo? Pense bem, John, volte atrás uns quatro meses e me diga se você falaria comigo, se nós conseguiriamos ter essa conversa como estamos fazendo agora. Lembre-se de que você não me olhava nos olhos depois do que aconteceu, que você tinha tanta vergonha, se arrependeu tanto do que fizemos que nem sequer conseguia me encarar de frente. Não vou mentir dizendo que ia te contar sobre o bebê, tive dúvidas e só decidí quando nos encontramos no aeroporto, quando eu ví que você ao menos quer manter nossa amizade. Eu juro, se visse novamente aquele arrependimento no seu rosto, meu filho teria outro pai."

As palavras saíram mais duras do que ela pretendia, mas não conseguiu se conter. Elas estavam engasgadas desde que foi embora para Nova Orleans, sete meses em que sofria cada vez que se lembrava daqueles dias. Ela podia ver o efeito de suas palavras no rosto dele, nos olhos marejados. Por um momento Monica pensou ser melhor sair, ir embora, qualquer coisa, quando viu novamente o arrependimento estampado na face do ex-parceiro. Ele percebeu que o que se passava na cabeça dela antes mesmo que ela fizesse alguma coisa.

"Monica, você tem razão apenas quando diz que nós não conseguiriamos realmente ter essa conversa antes." - Doggett enxugou a única lágrima que escorreu no rosto dela - "O único arrependimento que eu carrego, depois do que aconteceu, é de não ter sido homem o suficiente para assumir o que tivemos. Você foi embora pensando que eu me envergonhava do que fizemos e não era nada disso. Eu só pensei que você podia ter algo melhor na sua vida, que era melhor te deixar ir. Depois me arrependí sim, de ter te deixado ir embora daquele jeito, mas nunca conseguí reunir coragem para falar com você. O resto você já sabe."

"É, o resto nós dois sabemos. Eu lamento tanto que tenha sido assim... podíamos ter dado certo." - Monica comentou, parecia resignada.

"Olha, eu imagino que a sua vida é outra e que você deve ter muitas coisas boas agora, mas queria que você soubesse que eu... que eu estou aqui, e que ainda..." - Doggett sentiu que provavelmente estava vermelho como um tomate e parou de falar no mesmo instante.

"Eu sei, John, mas precisamos ir devagar... vamos ser os bons amigos que sempre fomos, vamos ser mais cuidadosos dessa vez... está bem?" - Monica sorriu e acariciou a face dele com os dedos, delicadamente.

"Como você quiser." - Doggett sorriu de volta e olhou no relógio - "Já são quase seis e meia, temos que ir..."

"Então vamos!"

WASHINGTON, DC  
PARQUE CENTRAL  
24/12/2002 07:16PM

Depois de estacionar o carro a uma certa distância, Doggett e Monica chegaram ao parque central, preocupados com o horário. Sabiam que estavam atrasados e que eles poderiam já ter ido embora, pensando que não viriam. Monica olhava para todos os lados, já estava escuro e ficava difícil enxergar o rosto das pessoas. Ficaram ainda alguns minutos circulando pelo parque até que um casal de pé, debaixo de uma enorme árvore, lhes chamou a atenção. Não precisavam ver seus rostos para saber quem eram. A mulher acenou e os dois se aproximaram rapidamente. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que Doggett tomou a iniciativa e estendeu a mão para Mulder, que o cumprimentou. Scully, numa atitude inesperada, voltou-se para Monica e a abraçou.

"Dana, que bom te ver, que bom que estão bem..."

"É muito bom te ver também, Monica."

As duas se separaram e, para desconforto dos dois homens, podia-se ver que tinham lágrimas no rosto, apesar de sorrirem o tempo todo. Scully cumprimentou Doggett também com um abraço, o que o fez ganhar um olhar fuzilante de Mulder. Monica estendeu a mão para Mulder, sempre sorrindo. Ele pegou a mão dela, um pouco hesitante, mas em seguida a abraçou, verificando com surpresa que havia conseguido chamar a atenção de Doggett com o que fez.

"É muito bom ver que vocês estão bem..." - Doggett decidiu falar alguma coisa para terminar com aquela seqüencia de cumprimentos e abraços.

"Nós também estamos felizes por saber que vocês ficaram bem, que voltaram para as suas vidas em paz..." - Scully comentou - "A única maneira de sabermos foi essa, nos encontrarmos aqui. Vocês não foram seguidos, não é?"

"Não, Dana, nós não somos mais seguidos por ninguém. Sabe, tudo foi desmembrado mesmo. Não sabemos nem para onde foi o diretor Skinner, ou o diretor Kersh, nunca mais soubemos deles." - Monica respondeu, um pouco triste.

"Bom, então eu tenho mais informações que você, Monica, porque pelo que sei o diretor Kersh e o Skinner assinaram suas aposentadorias assim que você foi para Nova Orleans..." - Doggett completou.

"Nova Orleans, Monica? Por quê?" - Scully parecia surpresa com a informação.

"Longa história, Dana... então, o que vamos fazer, vamos ficar aqui? Está tão frio..." - Monica olhou para Doggett interrogativamente.

"Bem, podemos ir para a minha casa. É Natal, vamos comer alguma coisa e então poderemos conversar mais..." - Doggett ofereceu.

"Conversar mais à vontade, agente Doggett? Como sabe que não tem grampos na sua casa? E se formos seguidos?" - Finalmente Mulder disse alguma coisa, mas o olhar dos outros três indivíduos do grupo o fez se encolher.

"Mulder, o que te faz pensar que alguém iria querer grampear e seguir um reles investigador da anti-seqüestros que mora sozinho em Falls Church?" - Doggett decididamente estava com o melhor dos humores - "E Monica já disse, não fomos nem seremos seguidos porque nós não interessamos a ninguém, fique tranqüilo. O que você acha, Dana?"

"Eu acho que não tem nenhum problema e que vai ser ótimo." - Ela lançou um olhar para Mulder, que suspirou resignado - "Mulder?"

"Está bem..."

FALLS CHURCH, VA  
RESIDÊNCIA DE JOHN DOGGETT  
24/12/2002 08:01PM

"Não mudou nada por aqui, agente Doggett?" - Mulder foi entrando e reparando que as coisas continuavam na mesma posição em que estavam quando viu a casa de Doggett pela última vez.

"O agente está de férias, Mulder..." - Doggett verificou o movimento na rua e fechou a porta em seguida, passando apenas uma tranca - "É, eu não costumo mudar nada de lugar, passo pouco tempo em casa e nem penso nisso... bem, fiquem à vontade, alguém quer beber alguma coisa?"

Café foi o pedido geral e as duas mulheres foram direto para a cozinha. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Monica ainda não havia tirado o casaco que usava lá fora e Scully a estava observando detalhadamente, procurando ver o quê de diferente que havia percebido nela. Enquanto procurava uma chaleira maior nos armários inferiores, Monica finalmente se convenceu de que se abaixar seria impossível com aquele casaco enorme, então o tirou. Quando ela o fez, Scully teve enfim a resposta para suas dúvidas.

"Então era isso..." - Scully não conteve o sorriso - "estava te achando diferente desde que te abracei, como não pensei nisso antes? Parabéns, Monica!"

"Obrigada, Dana. Eu já ia contar para vocês, mas ainda não paramos para conversar realmente..."

"Eu entendo, não se preocupe. Agora... como?" - A curiosidade de Scully definitivamente não era médica.

"Acho que sabemos como, não é?" - Monica piscou para Scully, que corou - "Mas se a pergunta é 'Quem'..."

"Acho que também sabemos, não?" - Scully fez um sinal na direção da sala e foi a vez de Monica corar - "Não se preocupe, isso acontece."

"É, acontece." - Monica resolveu entrar na piada - "Vamos levar esse café e ver se os dois ainda estão inteiros. Pode levar o meu chá?"

As duas voltaram para a sala e Doggett contava a Mulder tudo o que sabia sobre o paradeiro de Skinner e Kersh. Monica se preparava para falar sobre o que trouxera de Nova Orleans, a carta que ainda estava no bolso de seu casaco.

"Quer dizer que os dois se aposentaram praticamente no mesmo dia..." - Mulder parecia suspeitar, como sempre.

"Foi o que eu soube. A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando fui dispensado pelo comitê de julgamento foi procurar o Skinner. Eu sabia que ele havia voltado antes de nós, mas achei muito estranho o nome dele não ter sido mencionado em nenhum momento durante o julgamento." - Doggett explicou.

"Também não disseram nada sobre ele na minha vez, só que quando eu fui procurá-lo já encontrei a sala vazia e ninguém sabia me dizer o que havia acontecido..." - Monica adicionou - "John, como conseguiu essa informação?"

"No departamento pessoal, Monica. Entrei lá e procurei demissões, transferências, acabei encontrando requisições de aposentadoria..."

"Sempre invade salas quando quer alguma informação, Doggett?" - Mulder fez a pergunta para Doggett mas olhava na direção de Monica. Já tinha sua própria teoria, mas estava se perguntando quando alguém falaria sobre o que ele estava vendo alí.

"Não, só quando realmente preciso da informação." - Doggett notou que Mulder estudava a figura de Monica com atenção e que ela buscava sua permissão com o olhar.

"Agente Reyes..." - Mulder se inclinou um pouco para a frente, como se quisesse ter certeza do que estava vendo antes de continuar.

"Prefiro 'Monica', Mulder, se não se importar. Usar o sobrenome como tratamento fora do trabalho realmente não é o meu estilo." - Monica o interrompeu, sorrindo.

"Ok, 'Monica'... bem, Doggett disse que você foi transferida para Nova Orleans, não é?" - Monica assentiu e Mulder continuou - "Parece que a sua vida mudou bastante depois de mudar de cidade, não é mesmo?"

Monica olhou para Mulder, depois para Doggett, e decidiu que o pior tipo de curioso é aquele que não se assume. Ela percebeu que Doggett estava ficando impaciente e resolveu dar a resposta antes da pergunta, provavelmente era isso que Mulder queria mesmo...

"Mudou mesmo... agora meu trabalho se resume a perfilar criminosos atrás de pilhas de arquivos ou diante de uma platéia de agentes e policiais, nunca mais apontei uma arma para ninguém ou saí a campo."

"Os dias de aventura acabaram, então?" - Mulder não se dava por vencido.

"Até meu filho estar crescidinho, sim. E mesmo depois, acho que posso continuar a trabalhar fora do fogo cruzado, tenho que pensar mais no lar agora..." - Monica esperou a reação de Mulder, que veio na seqüencia:

"E vai nos dizer quem é o feliz pai ou não?"

Monica sorriu, vitoriosa. Era bom ter alguém para desafiar, mesmo que fosse às custas de sua própria vida pessoal. Doggett não estranhou a satisfação que viu no rosto dela, sabia que ela não era uma pessoa manipuladora, mas que gostava do desafio de dobrar pessoas difíceis como Fox Mulder. Resolveu que ele mesmo daria a resposta.

"Finalmente uma pergunta direta, Mulder. Bem, sou eu o 'feliz pai', e sei que você estava imaginando exatamente isso, não é?"

Mulder apenas olhou na direção de Scully, que agora ria abertamente. Não estava totalmente surpreso porque, como Doggett havia observado, ele já imaginava algo assim, mas de qualquer forma era apenas uma teoria. Aquilo era como um caso recorrente, ele não pôde deixar de achar graça.

"Só pode ser a poeira daquele escritório..." - Mulder murmurou, mas todos ouviram.

"Bem, agora vamos comer? Ainda tenho uma coisa para mostrar a vocês, mas estou com fome. O que vai ser? Pizza?" - Monica passou a mão pelo bolso do casaco, que estava dobrado ao seu lado no sofá.

FALLS CHURCH, VA  
RESIDÊNCIA DE JOHN DOGGETT  
24/12/2002 11:19PM

"Então, Monica, o que é isso que você disse que queria nos mostrar?" - Scully decidiu fazê-la falar.

Monica levantou-se da mesa e foi até o sofá, onde havia deixado seu casaco. Tirou a carta de dentro do bolso e voltou, entregando-a para Scully, que começou a ler imediatamente. Como todos a olhavam interrogativamente, ela resolveu explicar enquanto Scully lia.

"Recebí esta carta junto com minha correspondência, em Nova Orleans. No mesmo dia em que você me ligou, John, até pensei que você tinha alguma a coisa a ver com isso, mas depois descartei essa possibilidade. Não sei como essa pessoa conseguiu me localizar mas, de qualquer forma, acho que essa carta é uma boa coisa, afinal."

Mulder e Doggett ainda não estavam compreendendo bem o que era aquilo tudo, até que Scully, completamente abalada, terminou de ler a carta e olhou para Mulder.

"O que é? O que tem aí?" - Mulder perguntou, já impaciente.

"William..." - Scully parecia estar em choque - "a pessoa que o adotou..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? O que foi?" - Doggett se adiantou, e olhou para Monica, impaciente - "O que tem nessa carta, Monica, que tipo de notícia é essa?"

"Vamos manter a calma, está bem?" - Monica se irritou com o olhar acusador de Doggett sobre ela - "Não tem nenhuma má notícia alí." - Ela olhou para Scully e decidiu que ela mesma diria o conteúdo da carta - "A pessoa que adotou William quer devolvê-lo, é isso. Conta que ama o menino mas que ele tem feito acontecerem coisas estranhas na casa dela, e que ela não pode lidar com isso."

"Mas como essa pessoa te encontrou?" - Mulder perguntou, sinceramente surpreso.

"Não faço idéia, Mulder. Também não acho que isso faça diferença, o fato é que agora Dana pode ter William de volta."

Monica olhou novamente para Scully, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, que se manifestasse a respeito. A decisão era dela, a mãe adotiva queria devolver o menino, agora só restava saber se ela poderia pegá-lo de volta. Ainda eram fugitivos e Monica não sabia como estava a vida deles, se a situação deles podia incluir uma criança. Mulder aguardava a decisão de Scully com toda a paciência que era possível no momento, e esta lhe sorriu, ainda entre lágrimas.

"Vou ter meu filho novamente... isso é inacreditável..."

Monica se sentou novamente, aliviada. Não entendia o por quê de ter duvidado que Scully fosse querer seu filho de volta, mas não deu mais importância para aquilo. Precisavam agora ser práticos e acertar a devolução do menino sem muito barulho. Não tinha nenhum conhecido que tivesse influência para aquele tipo de coisa, a única pessoa em quem pensou estava aposentada. Ainda conversariam sobre o assunto, alguma solução teriam que encontrar. Olhou no relógio e notou que já era meia-noite e dois. Estendeu a taça para o centro da mesa, sorrindo.

"Feliz Natal!"

Os outros três a acompanharam no brinde, agora sorrindo abertamente. No dia seguinte pensariam em alguma coisa, o momento era apenas para comemoração. Talvez aquele fosse o primeiro Natal realmente feliz em muitos anos.

BAIRRO DE MOEMA, SÃO PAULO, BRASIL  
24/12/2003 05:29PM

O táxi parou em frente à bonita casa e o motorista se apressou para sair e recolher a bagagem no porta-malas do veículo. Enquanto isso, Doggett separava o dinheiro para o pagamento e Monica olhava abismada para a beleza das casas daquela rua. A casa deles era realmente muito bonita, toda a fachada era de tijolinhos aparentes e havia um belo jardim de frente. Doggett a ajudou a sair do veículo e pagou o taxista, que se retirou em seguida. Com a mão livre Monica tocou a campainha, olhando para Doggett. Ele mal disfarçava a ansiedade, assim como ela. Momentos depois uma figura conhecida abriu o portão, sorrindo.

"Já estava quase indo pegar vocês no aeroporto!"

"Estivemos presos no trânsito até dez minutos atrás, não sabia que este lugar era tão lotado de carros, ainda mais sendo feriado..."

"Venham, entrem..."

Assim que Mulder os fez entrar Scully apareceu na sala, com William no colo. Ela passou o menino para o colo de Mulder e foi direto para perto de Monica.

"Olha só quem veio, que belezinha..." - Scully pegou o bebê no colo.

"Dana, conheça Anne Elizabeth Doggett!"

Mulder, com William no colo, se aproximou para ver melhor a pequena menina. Monica chamou William e o menino estendeu os braços, mostrando que queria ir para o colo dela. Ele estava grande e já tinha cabelos fartos e mais escuros do que ela se lembrava. Mulder alisou de leve a cabeça da menina e sorriu ao perceber que mesmo sendo tão novinha, ela já parecia ser uma cópia em miniatura da mãe. Reparou também na expressão orgulhosa de Doggett que, ao mesmo tempo que brincava e ganhava gargalhadas de William, olhava enternecido para a filha.

"É uma bela menina a sua filha, Doggett... espere só até ela crescer, vai te dar mais trabalho do que a mãe dela..." - Mulder provocou, rindo.

"Mulder, isso é coisa que se diga?" - Scully ralhou, mas não conseguiu ficar séria por muito tempo quando viu que Doggett também estava rindo.

"As minhas meninas não me dão trabalho, Mulder... ou devo dizer 'Walter'?" - Doggett resolveu jogar sua própria provocação, apenas para não passar em branco.

Sentaram-se na sala e William, agora no chão, examinava curioso a pequena mão de Anne, que por sua vez tentava colocar a mão do garoto na boca. A menina ainda estava no colo de Scully, e William não parecia ter ciúmes disso. Monica resolveu matar a curiosidade.

"É, Walter e Andrea... como está a vida da família Barreto ultimamente? Se adaptaram bem por aqui? É uma bela cidade, aliás, vocês têm uma bela casa aqui..."

"É, esta casa foi um achado e estamos gostando muito desse bairro, é tranquilo e acessível. O único porém, que vocês provavelmente já perceberam, é que nesse país faz muito calor, principalmente nesta época do ano." - Scully explicou enquanto examinava o rosto de Anne cuidadosamente.

"É verdade, é bem quente aqui mas estou gostando. É como voltar à minha terra..." - Monica observou que Scully examinava o rosto de sua filha - "O que foi, Dana, algum problema?"

"Não, não é isso..." - Scully olhou para Monica e sorriu - "eu estava só pensando, ela é absolutamente idêntica a você, mas os olhos saíram transparentes de tão azuis!"

"São meus esses olhos, Dana... ela tinha que se parecer comigo em alguma coisa, não é?" - Doggett comentou, orgulhoso.

"É, mesmo que Monica não nos contasse quem era o pai dessa belezinha, agora nós já saberíamos, não é?" - Mulder falou para o bebê, que deu uma boa risada da careta que ele fez.

"Ele ainda não se conforma que você o coagiu a perguntar quem era o pai naquele dia, Monica..." - Scully comentou, rindo.

"É, não sei que satisfação você teve com aquilo..." - Mulder adicionou.

"A satisfação de te fazer admitir que estava muito curioso e ir direto ao ponto, e ver a sua cara quando perguntou, impagável!" - Monica respondeu, e todos riram da lembrança.

"Então, tem falado com o Skinman?" - Mulder tratou de mudar o assunto.

"Walter mandou lembranças, ele estava conosco quando embarcamos. Quer notícias mas não sabe se é seguro trocar e-mails." - Doggett respondeu enquanto tentava montar um pequeno boneco que William pôs em seu colo.

"Vou mandar um e-mail para ele assim que passarem as festas. O que mais?" - Mulder agora fazia as perguntas mais abertamente.

"Bem, Walter vai se casar em maio..." - Monica revelou e observou o espanto no rosto de Mulder - "Gostou dessa, não foi?" - Ela retirou dois envelopes decorados de dentro da bolsa e passou para Mulder - "Tome, são os convites."

"Dois? Um para mim e outro para Scully?" - Mulder perguntou, estranhando aquele procedimento.

"Não, dois, um para o casamento de Walter e o outro para o nosso." - Doggett explicou, orgulhoso - "São datas bem próximas, assim vocês poderão aproveitar a viagem."

"Ah, enfim você vai fazer da senhorita Reyes uma mulher honesta!" - Mulder não perderia a piada por nada.

"É, aqui nós fazemos as coisas como manda o figurino..." - Doggett respondeu, irônico - "Quem sabe não damos o exemplo, não é..."

"Ah, vocês dois são impossíveis! Dana, vamos dar alguma coisa para eles fazerem, o que acha?" - Monica sugeriu.

"Isso, vamos deixar as crianças com eles e vamos para a cozinha. Acho que é hora de começar a assar aquele perú..."

Scully passou Anne para o colo de Mulder e os dois estavam oficialmente eleitos como as babás da noite, enquanto as duas mulheres foram para a cozinha aprontar a ceia e conversar em paz. Mais tarde, à meia noite, Monica ergueu o brinde de Natal, dessa vez sentindo que a missão estava cumprida e que as vidas alí presentes estavam completas. Da última vez em que ergueram suas taças juntos sabiam que estavam comemorando um feliz Natal, o primeiro de todos os outros, mas definitivamente suas vidas estavam melhores a cada ano. Depois do que passaram poderiam ter desistido de tudo, mas quando tudo o que resta é a própria vida e uma pontinha de esperança, a melhor coisa é aproveitar toda e qualquer oportunidade de reaver o que foi perdido, reparar os erros, seguir em frente e ser feliz.

XXX


End file.
